Happy Birthday
by ViviTheFolle
Summary: What happens once Lucas pulls the final Needle? Written in honor of Mother 3's eleventh birthday.


"Now go…The Dragon is waiting to wake up."

What was it that made him stand up and walk away from his brother? How did he find in himself the strength to look at his father, and then at the final artifact planted in the ground?

Lucas wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

Every step was so slow, every breath so sharp, and his heart was as heavy and cold as lead.

Yet he pressed on, because it was what had to be done. The Earth had just stopped moving for him, but it was no reason to let everyone disappear.

He reached for the Needle's golden hilt. He had never quite got used to how the psychic energy that resided in it seemed to overwhelm the air, making it hard to breathe or focus on anything else.

He let his gaze rest for a second on his partners, the ones who had left Tazmily to be standing here, where everything would end once and for all.

Flint, who had finally let go of this obsession that maybe not everything was lost, maybe he would find his missing son and reunite at least his family once more around his beloved wife's grave, but now he was confident in the power held by the blonde boy…

Duster, who nodded towards Lucas, letting him understand that no matter what, he was ready to accept it, just like he had accepted his painful memories back, the years of harsh thief training, the ache of this limped leg that prevented him from walking properly…

Kumatora, who stood with her arms crossed and a dignified expression on her face, she was probably feeling the residual psychic powers as well but wasn't letting it affect her, just like she never wavered in the face of danger, even when no one else could fight…

Boney, who had kept watch over them all, protected them when they were too lost in their tortuous minds to see the world for what it really was, the faithful dog only fools would underestimate for he was as strong and intelligent as any human being…

And the one whose gaze he could not meet, the one with closed eyes and a peaceful smile, and Lucas felt his already too heavy heart sink deeper in his chest.

Yet he had a mission, he had a part to play, and he was not going to let it all end like this. He had lost so much, and gained so much as well, but he felt nothing would ever matter anymore now that he was going to wake up the Dragon.

So he gathered all the strength he had left, he gathered what little hope he could muster, he prayed and closed his eyes and finally the last Needle disappeared in a blinding light.

A loud thumping noise was heard as the Dark Dragon's heart started beating anew.

The earth trembled. The sky disappeared. The sea burned.

Around the Nowhere Islands erupted volcanoes, cyclones approached the helpless cliffs, meteorites came crashing down on the face of paradise…

Everything went dark as the apocalypse was unleashed.

...

"What… happened?"

A little, quiet voice went unheard. Lava was the only source of light in this world where no human eye could see.

"Kumatora? Duster? Boney? Dad?"

No answer. No reaction.

"... Mom…? C-Claus?..."

Only silence.

"Is someone here? Please?..."

A loud noise answered, but it was no human or animal. An explosion caused by a meteor falling on something, probably of Pigmask Army craftsmanship.

"Somebody…"

He called, he shouted, he screamed, he bellowed, he cried, he begged, he whispered as he felt tears running down his face.

"Please…"

…

A barren, invisible wasteland. And he caused it. He was responsible. He had woken up the Dragon and his heart was not the purest one, and now all things were coming to an end.

Lucas felt so empty, so void of any power, that he couldn't find the force to fall on his knees. He was still standing, yet no one could see his little silhouette in this world of shadows.

The Magypsies had died in vain. His mother had died in vain. He had killed a world and now he was going to see it burn until no spark of life would remain.

No, no, no… Let him go… He never wanted this… Why did the Dragon do this? Was he too late? Was Porky right? Was he still alive in his capsule or had it turned into his tomb?

Was Lucas alone now, and was the Dark Dragon to blame, or was it his faith that had failed him in the end?

He was still standing, shaking as the universe was collapsing, and something new crept up within him.

…

"No…"

He had known despair and anger and pain, but he had not experienced all of them at once.

"I don't want this…"

Not even in front of the piglike dictator had he lost hope, not even during this ultimate battle for the Needle had he broke down, void of anything meaningful.

"It can't end like this..."

It was a pure swirl of energy, and it was not fueled by any psi. It was relying solely on emotions, and memories, and life.

"I did it all! I pulled the Needles! I did everything I was supposed to do!"

He couldn't care less about these meteors and this lava and these cyclones and the earthquakes. Not anymore, not when he was baring his soul to a deity.

"Why did I disappoint you? Was I not enough? Was I too weak, or too helpless, or too nothing?"

He couldn't care less if the Dragon was not hearing him with all the destruction that abounded around. He was crying, he was screaming, and his blue eyes were wide open despite the obscurity.

"I never wanted this! I never wanted this quest in the first place! I never asked for my home to be found by a madman! I never asked for lives to be torn apart!I never thought about anything but my friends, and Dad, and Mom, and my brother…"

Lava erupted as the earth parted away, the sea exploded into steam, and it was still so dark, so empty around him, but even as his voice cracked, his plea filled the void.

"I don't want eternal life! I don't want power! I don't care about a new world! Why wasn't the old one enough for you? Weren't their lives worth it? All because they wanted to find peace, you'll burn them all? Because you don't like them, because you think they're cowards?"

It was too late, he knew it, but if he was supposed to live through this, then he would not go unheard.

"I'm a coward too! I fled from everything! I cried every day! I was so spineless I let my brother go to his death! I was so afraid to die I used something to protect me and it killed him! He was so brave, so much braver than me, and this is what you will do with it?"

The Franklin Badge on his shirt could only reflect the light of fires around.

"They said you could remake the world! They said you were able to save everyone! And you just want everything to die?"

He felt cracks form under his feet. The ground was about to collapse.

"I just wanted it all back… I wanted my family… I just wanted everyone to be happy… Just like before…"

Lava poured around him. The air itself, filled with smoke and steam and ashes, was burning.

"But if this is too much to ask of a god… Then kill me! Kill me, here, and now, and you'll be free to destroy the universe all you want! But at least do something worthy of respect… and END ME!"

And so darkness enveloped him.

…

For the second time, everything was dark all around him, and he couldn't hear anything.

No voices, no humans, it seemed the world had ended and all that remained was… nothing.

So this was the afterlife, then? He couldn't move and he couldn't open his eyes. At least it was better than having the world crumble around him. Now he was dead, and there was no scalding steam or sizzling seawater… Now he could just let go…

Yet he was still conscious. Was he? He was still feeling fabric underneath his arms, and he was aware they were resting on his chest. He still was aware of whatever were his surroundings. He could touch something, something that rested on his chest, and it was cold and small and round…

Then he heard them. Whispers and gasps, and steps…?

Where was it coming from? The thing he had in his hands? Or were people there?

"It's a miracle!"

Who was this? He had never heard this voice… He tried to call, but his mouth refused to move...

"We're alive! We're alive and we're okay!"

So this was his punishment then?

He had defied god and now he would just remain here? Unable to move, not seeing anything, with something laying on his chest?  
Well it wasn't so bad… People were talking, at least… It felt nice to hear someone be happy…

"I thought we were done for! How did we survive this?

-Don't question it! Maybe if we worry too much we're all going to drop dead!"

He heard gasps and breaths being sharply drawn in. He almost gave a chuckle but he still was unable to make noise. Few silent seconds flew by...

"I think we're going to be fine."

Sighs of relief ensued as Lucas felt a smile growing on his face.

"Hey, there's somebody else!

-No way! Is that…"

New voice. It was coming from somewhere else. He would have shivered if he could have. He was sure he had recognized it. He was sure of it, he hoped he'd be alright, it was…

"Adorable Duster! The Princess was worried sick about you. How could you worry her so much, meanie-poo? "

The young boy couldn't believe his ears. Which one of them was it? Given the way of speaking, it was probably Ionia…! The Magypsies were alive and well! Did that mean Fassad was here too? Or Porky…?

"Wee! Rollie rollie!"

Well, given the tumbling sound and the familiar little tune - it seemed the Absolutely Safe Capsule wasn't safe from music - that was answering this question… He was relieved the man child was still locked up somewhere he could do no harm. Maybe people could draw him pictures and stick them on the window if he ever got bored?

"Oh, oh, old dude, wait for us!"

He heard footsteps again as the cheery music faded away. Well… He was all alone now.

So he was dead, then? Everyone was okay? It was his afterlife now? Just being here and hearing others?

It could have been much, much worse. Even the thing that weighed a bit on his chest wasn't so bad. If he was supposed to have a hard time breathing, it wasn't working.

He was feeling content, at least. People were going to come and go, there would be some life. Well, he was already hearing birds chirping, and some wind… It wasn't unpleasant...

Suddenly he heard someone running and shouting. Again… But this time… This voice… It was as if someone had hit him in the face.

"There you are!"

Lucas felt something warm inside his heart.

There he opened his eyes, and realized.

He was holding a doorknob.

"What…?" he murmured, not quite sure if he should laugh.

After all, why would there be doorknobs in the afterlife? His afterlife?

"Lucas! Lucas!"

And a flash of bright red hair followed as two arms got thrown around his neck, as the sound of a familiar laughter surrounded him, a warm embrace that smelled like wood and grass and childhood.

And there was a forest, and there were people running too, but he was there he was holding him and he was crying.

Claus, the troublemaker, Claus, the courageous, Claus the proud, was sobbing and laughing and embracing his little twin brother with all the strength in his arms. He tried to speak, but his expression of sheer love and relief were worth all the words in the world.

And suddenly, as Lucas was already in a daze and understanding what kind of incredible, beautiful miracle had been granted to him, he felt soft fabric brushing his head, and as he turned his head, he found a sight so incredible that he let go of the doorknob.

It was the same red dress he had dreamt of since this day…

"Happy birthday, Lucas", Hinawa said with a smile.


End file.
